Until the End of Time
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Her face, her smile, her lips, her cry, her hair, her scent, her presence is gone. But what remains is his love for her until the end of time.


Time 1896 fic

Ola! Another attempt to do angst. Heehee. I don't know if the other one-shot fics on my mind will be uploaded. Like I said, they're still on my mind, not on MS Word. And school will start in about two weeks or so. Yeah, such an unfortunate thing. Pray for me okay? ^-^

: enjoy ~

DISCLAMER: If I own KHR, I-Pin won't have that huge bubble head. Therefore, only Amano Akira-san owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

_[If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this.]_

"I'm in love with you." Chrome felt his hand go upward to her shoulder blade. She remained still as he continued, "Tell me, do you feel the same?" His lips met the warm skin of her neck. Her messy hair was slightly covering the view outside her windows, and the shining moon that lit the room. She remained still and silent, feeling the smooth lips of Kyoya Hibari on her skin. Somehow, he haven't noticed the paleness of her skin, maybe because of the darkness in the room. As they sat on her bed, she felt him move closer to her, as if taking her silence as a welcome.

"Tell me herbivore."

She slowly closed her eye and felt her chest tightening. She felt naked through the thin night gown she was wearing. Lying wasn't her speciality but she has no choice, even if her decision will destruct both of them.

"I'm sorry."

Kyoya stopped his movements and opened her gray eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand and lied his forehead down on her shoulder.

"Why?"

She didn't respond, except that she pulled her hand away from his firm grip. Kyoya understood well enough what her actions meant: She wasn't ready to tell him why. He has no other choice but to respect her decision, though he must admit that he never expected this to happen. He got up from her bed slowly and walked to the door.

"Tell me when your ready." And he was gone.

The moment Kyoya Hibari left her room, tears came flooding down her left eye. She put her knees together, cupped her face and cried. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This isn't what she planned the day that he'll confess to her. God knows how much she wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loves her. She wanted to live with him and have a family. All she ever wanted was to experience that kind of happiness. But unfortunately, time won't allow her.

"I love you, Kyoya."

_[So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving__, __so here ago with all my fears weighing on me.]__  
_

Rosehip tea was her favorite. With a closed eye, she took three sips from her cup. Kyoya Hibari was already seated across her the moment she opened her eye. He was looking at her with those icy gray eyes that were piercing through her soul and her heart.

"Isn't it a good day, Kyoya?" She put her cup down and placed her hands on her lap. Then she looked at the rose bushes surrounding them.

"I don't care about how wonderful the day is. Tell me why." He said straightly. He saw the little sad smile on her lips.

"I'm not yet ready."

"A week has passed and you're not yet ready? Stop fooling me, herbivore."

Chrome directed her gaze on him and saw how serious he was about this. Somehow, she had the urge to tell him the truth. But sadly, she shouldn't.

"I don't feel the same. I'm sorry." She tried her best to hold her gaze on him but after three seconds, her eyes failed her. And Kyoya saw through it in a half-second.

"Liar."

She took a sip on her tea, trying to lessen the nervousness inside of her. She doesn't even know why she's feeling nervous.

"Don't believe it if that will please you."

"I said you're lying, not that I'm not believing you."

"Oh, please tell me the difference."

"I know that you are lying to me. And don't expect me to believe that lie."

"What if I told yo-"

"None of what you said earlier was a fact, Chrome Dokuro. Don't even try fooling me because you will fail terribly."

She decided that he won't know the real reason behind her little facade.

"I'm in love with another guy." Now she said it with full confidence. She can't let him see any hole in her lie. He has to believe her.

"Who?" His right eyebrow arched upward. His eyes were filled with doubt, as she expected it to be.

"That is my own business that you shouldn't mind." Like a professional, she flashed a smile in front of him, the real man she loves.

"And how should I know that you aren't lying?"

"Like I said before, believe what you like to believe. That is the truth and you can't squeeze me for more information." She took a last sip on her tea then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone."

Kyoya still haven't took his eyes from her. His mind was filled with doubt. He doesn't know if he should believe her or not. Maybe he should just follow her to figure out who this guy might be. And as if reading his mind, Chrome said "And don't even plan on following me Kyoya. I won't let you bite him to death."

_[Tired of everything around me, I smile. I don't feel anything, no.]__  
_

* * *

He was pondering about this man Chrome was talking about when Dino Cavallone joined him in his walk. He was thinking so deep he didn't even noticed the bronco beside him.

"You look miserable." Dino said as he took a deep sigh. He too, was looking quite miserable.

"Leave me alone, bronco."

"So your that depressed? I guess so. You really fell deep with Chrome." He wasn't being his usual self. But Kyoya couldn't care less when he has his own problems to think about.

"She said sorry." It wasn't like him to tell Dino about personal things so easily. He just felt that he need someone to talk to about her.

"She must've told you about it. I know it's painful for you but you have to accept the truth. I'm sorry, Kyoya." The skylark stopped his tracks to be followed by Dino doing the same.

"What?" Kyoya's mind stopped for a few seconds then the bronco's words begin sinking in his brain. He couldn't believe it because it was merely impossible. Could Dino Cavallone be the man Chrome was referring to? Could it be that Chrome Dokuro is in love with Cavallone famiglia's tenth boss? No, it was not possible. No matter how hard Kyoya tries to fit the pieces, it was still not possible.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya's eyes were glinting in the sunlight. His brain was killing him. All these things were tiring.

"Kyoya, you don't have to go that far. Denial will just make the pain last."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, herbivore."

"I'm pretty sure that Chrome already told you about this, Kyoya."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me exactly what you're talking about!" Kyoya exclaimed that he startled Dino. He was so eager to know what he's talking about.

"Chrome...and her illness."

And his mind went blank.

_[Something's gone, I can feel it. __It's all wrong, I'm so sick of this.]__  
_

* * *

He kept running and running. He searched through all doors, the garden, the penthouse, the basement, bedrooms, and all other halls. She was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling her phone but there was no answer. He was stuck in his room, walking and walking around. Finally, he decided to just wait in her room. He used the maid's duplicate key in entering. He sat down at a chair beside the large window and recalled the previous conversation he had with Dino.

_"What illness?" He felt his chest tighten every second, his heartbeat turn faster, his knuckles turn white ans his world crumble beneath his feet._

_"Breast cancer, stage 4. They said that she only has a year left."_

_"How is this possible? How come I never knew any of these?"_

_"I think it will be best for you to ask her yourself." _

_"Since when?"_

_Dino knew he wanted to know every bit of information he knows about it. Kyoya deserves the truth, anyways._

_"I think it's about 3 months ago. It was already in stage 3 when they figured it out. When it reached stage 4 just this week, Chrome stopped her treatments and medicine. I'm quite surprised that you didn't know, of all people. Honestly, I'm not quite sure if everyone in the Vongola knows about this."_

_"Do you know where she is right now?"_

_"How am I supposed to know?"_

_"I'll just find her myself. Call me if you have any info."_

_And he ran off._

He waited for her for about 2 boring hours. He tried calling but there was still no response. He almost drifted off to sleep. Million thoughts bombarded his mind. Why did she didn't told him about her sickness? Or rather, why did she want to hide it from him? There should be a reason behind her decision of turning him down. As every minute passed, realization was slowly dawning upon him. She lied to him about her reason. She wasn't in love with any other man, not with Dino Cavallone or with anyone. The reason she turned him down was because she was sick. That's it, no other explanation. But he still wanted to hear the truth from her.

As he was pondering over his thoughts, the doorknob turned and Chrome entered with a pale face and a wide eye.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" She slowly pushed the door to a close and lied down her bag.

"I've been waiting for you." Kyoya remained seated.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your illness?"

She was sure shocked from what she heard from him. It was written all over her face.

"How...How did you-"

"I don't care about your questions," He stood up and seized her right arm. She tried resisting but failed. "Tell me why you didn't told me about your stage four breast cancer, Chrome."

"Kyoya, you're hurting me. Release me first then I'll tell you what you want to know." He released his tight hold on her and watched her sat down on her bed. Kyoya remained standing in front of her.

"Speak."

He can see her uncomfortable eyes move anywhere in the room but him. It was quite hard for her.

"You tried to lie to me and said that you're in love with someone else as an excuse, but the truth was you're just trying to hide your sickness from me. Why do such a thing Chrome Dokuro? When you could've just tell me straightly that you don't feel the same towards me and not-"

"That's not true."

Kyoya was surprised that he said so many things but he was much more surprised with what Chrome said when she interrupted him.

"What do you mean?"

"I..I feel the same way towards you." For the first time since she entered her room, she looked directly at his steel eyes. They were filled with unspoken words. Kyoya on the other hand, was shocked.

"I love you, Kyoya. That's the whole reason behind all of these. That's why I rejected you, and that's why I didn't told you about my illness. I don't want you to yearn for me the moment I'll leave you...permanently. I know that you'll feel depressed and I don't want you to feel sad." She stood up and caressed his left cheek. A lone tear left her eye. "I love you, but you shouldn't love me."

Kyoya leaned forward for a soft peck on the lips, then he put her head on his chest.

"I don't care how many months you'll live, the only thing important for me is that you're here in my arms."

And Chrome's eye burst into tears. She was holding tight onto the fabric of his shirt while Kyoya simply put his arms around her.

"Kyoya, don't ever let me go."

"I won't."

_[I'll be your baby  
And I promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
__Say you'll never let me go]_

* * *

"Kyoya, I want you to marry me." Chrome slipped her hand to his and Kyoya just looked at her.

"Are you proposing to me?"

"No, I am ordering you."

"I'll do it my way, you understand woman?"

After dinner, Chrome saw Kyoya took off and came back after thirty minutes. He immediately went straight to her in the living room and knelt down.

"Nagi Dokuro, will you do the most awesome honor to be my beloved wife until the end of time?" He opened a small box revealing a ring with an amethyst stone in the middle. Chrome showed a smirk and said, "Yes, I'll do the most awesome honor to to be your beloved wife."

They became a married couple just after a month of preparations. The wedding was perfect, just like what the bride has always wanted it to be. White and violet flowers covered the aisle. For the first time after months, Chrome felt crying...because of overflowing joy inside her heart. For once, she forgot all about her counted time alive. The way he looked at her was assurance that she'll never be lonely again, not after she became Mrs. Kyoya Hibari. Their family's ambiance changed into the once very lively famiglia. It was like everything was perfect, like back at the times where she wasn't afraid of dying, at the times she was living happily with a healthy body.

It was just like time was turned back. And she prayed, for this moment to last, until her last breathe.

_[Who knew I could shine so bright? I wanna feel this way every day of my life.]_

* * *

"I'm actually going to be a father now?" Kyoya face was priceless. He looked at Chrome's smiling face then to her flat stomach.

"Yes. I want to name her Kuri."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm... Kumo then. But the doctor said there's a 60% possibility that it'll be a girl." Kyoya put a hand over her belly and Chrome caressed his cheek.

"She'll be my gift to you Kyoya."

"For what?"

"For loving me despite of everything."

"You don't have to thank me."

"She'll be my remembrance when I leave you."

"Don't say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya."

"One second you're thanking me then you're gonna apologize." Chrome cupped his cheeks and made him look at her violet eye.

"I'm serious, Kyoya. But even though I'm sorry, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Please love her the same way you love me." He can see that she was scared. Could it be that she was starting to feel scared of death? Kyoya immediately pulled her to an embrace.

"You don't have to ask me that favor. I'll love her unconditionally."

"Hey, you sound worried."

"I'm worried for you."

She moved a little to look at him.

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine, trust me."

"Just now, you look scared."

"I wasn't scared. I was worried for my baby." She showed a reassuring smile and kissed his lips.

"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I will."

Sometimes he wonder if he was just believing her smiles too much, and that he can't see if it was a fake one or not anymore. But he wishes that they were real.

_[I can't imagine what it'd be like, living each day in this life without you…without you.]_

* * *

"Push! Come on and push Mrs. Hibari. I can see the head already."

Chrome gave out a heavy cry as she pushed with all her might, sweat covering her pale face. Kyoya was right beside her holding her right hand and feeling the tight grip from it. She gave out another wail then the sound of a crying baby was heard. Chrome immediately relaxed and breathed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Kyoya cut the umbilical cord then handed the baby girl to her mother.

"Kuri…"

"She has your eyes."

"And she got your raven hair."

"She's beautiful."

"Isn't it such a shame that she won't be able to know me, her mother who loves her so much?" Chrome cried. Tears were slowly flowing down her eye. Kyoya moved a thumb to brush them away.

"Shhh, don't say anything like that. Just be happy that she's well." He quickly kissed her forehead.

"Kyoya be sure to tell her stories about me okay? I'll be mad if you don't do that." She sniffed as her nose turned redder ever minute.

"Don't speak like you're going away already." Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed because of anxiety.

"I just have a few more months. You need to live with it." Chrome tried to smile despite her crying.

"Nagi…"

"Okay, I'll stop the drama now. I have one more favor."

"Tell me anything."

"No mentioning about my sickness okay? Saying anything gloomy will be prohibited in the Hibari household."

"You were always the one talking about it."

"I know. But I want to fill the rest of my stay here with pure happiness. Will you do the favor?"

"You know I will."

"Thank you Kyoya. Now give Kuri to the nurse." With a roll of eyes, Kyoya obeyed.

"I hate how you order me like that."

"No objections!"

"Just take a rest, will you?"

After a week, the Hibari family went home. And just like what Chrome wanted, the atmosphere in their household has never been so lively. It was like no one was going to leave in a matter of months. It was undeniable that the happiness's source was no the than Kuri Hibari. Even if she's just a baby, her parents and the people around them were very much entertained by her. Fortunately, she doesn't emit the dangerous aura from her father. She was as gentle as her mother. But she sure received the incredible strength her father has. In just three months, she could already stand for a very few minutes. And she has already uttered her first word which is "Nagi". Chrome almost cried because of happiness. But slowly, the happiness they have faded. After four months of pure contentment, Chrome grew weaker. And now she was bed-ridden in the hospital. Kuri and Kyoya was her only remaining source of inspiration.

"Na-gi. Na-gi, na-gi!" Kuri cried as they entered Chrome's room.

"Kuri, Kyoya! Come here baby give mommy a hug." Kyoya carried Kuri to her bed and the baby immediately hugged her mother.

"I missed you already!" She said as she cuddles her baby.

"Na-gi." Kuri handed a small violet flower.

"Wow, a present from Kuri? Thank you." Her child slid the flower in Chrome's right ear.

"Na-gi!" And she laughed.

"Do I look pretty?" Kuri just laughed louder as her mother brushed their nose together.

"Chrome, I already talked to the doctor." Kyoya said with a solemn voice. Seems like the happiness left him already.

"Don't continue. I don't have to know because I already know what's going to happen." Kyoya walked to them and gave Chrome a peck in the lips.

"I'm not ready yet. So is she."

"We already talked about this right? No mentioning."

"But Chrome—"

"Shh," she put a finegr to silence him. "It's a nice day, Kyoya. Will you join me for a walk?"

Kyoya just looked at her. Then Kuri wailed noticing that she wasn't given any attention.

"Of course you'll come too my dear."

"Let's go, then." Kyoya said and they all went to the lobby and bought ice cream.

Who would've thought that that would be the last ice cream she'll eat? And the last time they'll be together as a whole family.

_[If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings. But they'll come to me, won't they?]_

* * *

"Kyoya, I'm sorry."

"Condolences from our family."

"I'm sorry for you and your kid."

"Take care of Kuri."

Kyoya wasn't hearing any of these. The only voice running inside his mind was _hers._

"_Kyoya, go to sleep already. And always remember that I love you."_

Her last words were very precious. If he just knew that they were her last statement, he would've recorded it and listen every day. He still couldn't believe it. He knew this day was coming, and he thought he was already prepared. He didn't realized how wrong he was until now. It was like she knew all along that the moment she closes her eye that night, she wouldn't be able to open it again. Kuri was seating on his lap and was surprisingly quiet and peaceful. He kept recalling and recalling the things that happened. He kept praying and praying that all of these were just a dream. He kept blaming and blaming himself for her death. If only he didn't slept that night.

"_Nagi, wake up now. Tetsu will bring Kuri over." Kyoya said casually not knowing the horror that will come next._

"_Oi herbivore, wake u—"_

_The moment he held her wrist, and shook her arms, Kyoya felt the time stop. He stared at her pale face. She looks peaceful._

"_Nagi, Nagi! Nagi wake up! Come on don't be like this." He tried shaking her again but there was negative response. He quickly called the doctor._

"_Time of death: 8:36 AM. I'm sorry Mr. Hibari. Please accept our condolences." _

_He watched in horror as the nurses pulled all the hoses and wires connected to her body; her now dead body._

"We'll leave you for now."

_Kyoya slowly moved towards her and sat down beside her. He touched her cheeks, they were cold. He kissed her forehead, it was cold. He kissed her lips, it was cold. And the moment their foreheads and lips were touching each other, Kyoya cried. He felt his whole body go numb. He can't feel anything except for the pain growing inside his chest. He hugged her tightly, she was so cold. But he didn't care about anything at that time. He was at his most vulnerable. _

"_Nagi…" He whispered in his hair. And just then, he felt someone hugging him from the back. No it wasn't Chrome's body, it was her soul. He knew it. _

"_I'll love you till the end of time, I promise."_

He stood up from his chair, surprising everyone around him. He walked to the casket lying in front of them, Kuri in his hands. He looked at her pastel face. She was smiling and looks so happy. He knows she was just there, looking at them. He stood with a firm face and just stared at her.

He was glad that she was given a year to live with him, and four months to live with her child. Those times he spent with her were the most precious one. And it was just continued by means of Kuri. He will live for her.

"Kyo-ya." He heard her say and looked at her. He bent down on one knee and patted her head.

"She would be so happy if she heard."

He smiled. And he knows wherever Chrome might be, she too is smiling like an angel she has always been.

_[You left a mark  
I wear it proudly on my chest  
Above my heart  
To remind me that I feel the best  
When I'm with you…]  
_

* * *

Finished! OMGee I can't believe it's done. I worked on this for a whole week and boy, it's sure worth it! Hope you liked it ;) and those lines with [ ] are song lines.

Here's the list of the songs I used:

- Payphone - Maroon 5

- Sober - Kelly Clarkson

- Hole - Kelly Clarkson

- End of Time - Beyonce

- Me - Dev

- You Got Me - Colbie Caillat

- Good-bye Days - YUI

- Droplets - Colbie Caillat

Don't own these songs.

Word Count: 3,874

I won't allow you to leave without leaving any candies for me!

Lol Joke~ :)


End file.
